To whom do I owe the Honor?
by Akurei-ryu
Summary: When nothing stands in the way, what do you do? One man stands against another, who will win who will die? One shot, maybe more along the way


The strength to see

This is one of my stories I would like to see how people would respond to and to a character me and my brother created together.

In a forest somewhere not in the midlands or in real life, stands a man that which many would choose wisely to fear and one of great skill achieved by not only sweat but blood and tears. The tests he took to achieve his goal took away nearly his whole life, Trained by shaolin Monks who lived in a crater in the mountains. At the age of 13 his training never ceased not even for water, if he failed he would do it again and again and again. He would even train with the monks there, who they named him Chris Lusk.

Weeks and months, maybe years went by until the monks were satisfied with how the young man would hold himself in battle. One day on his 23rd birthday Chris got that every chance; the monks gathered and told him that he is free to leave. On taking his leave there was one final test, in the carter was a sword told of unknown power and strength it gave to its wielder, but one mistake was always over looked.

A curse.

The curse caused the wielder to loose his mind and cause mass havoc upon the earth.

(_**Flash**_)

_Chris steps into the cave finding a lit passageway into the dark cave, which torches already light shone the way ready to devour all who step inside. He man showed no fear as he continued to make his way to where ever the cave decided to take him. Inside he finds an altar with which sat a blade on stilts, the blade had a large pommel with a large character of unknown knowledge. _

_He steps close to the blade and picks it up the weight is strong and length is as tall as he, he removes the sheath and looks along the blade. The sword held no guard to which your hand could easily be removed and must be held with the greatest amount of care. The blade is straight except when looking at the tip which curves upward, the blades fuller is straight as an arrow while near the tip is wavy like the sea and the tip is a perfect dragon with in its mouth is like snake teeth._

_On the pommel the character opens to reveal an eye, it looks up at the man an hint of mischief plays in its eye._

"_**Well played young master**__." It says maliciously._

_The man nearly drops the blade in shock._

"_**I…I…Mean no harm, just your beauty amazes me…" **__Chris stutters__**.**_

"_**Many don't believe so, but your heart says otherwise**__." It says quite saddened._

_Next Chris looks down his arm and notices black veins growing up his arm; it pulses and starts to suck the strength from Chris. It grows all over him leaving a purple haze to appear around him like vines grown over a column. At last he stands there his eyes close in deep concentration. _

_(_**Flash Flash**_**)**_

_**On some plane of existence stands Chris with hands at his sides and head bowed. Across from him stands a cloaked figure with only gold eyes glaring at Chris, his tongue lapping in and out like a snake tongue.**_

"_My power will over take you;, you have no say nor strength left to fight."_

_**Chris looks up and makes eye contact with the Demon, a angry grin spreads across his face with determination. He reaches out with his hands to suffocate the demon, half way there the demon grins and Chris collapses on the ground clutching his stomach in pain. He feels as if a sword was driven in to his stomach and then twisted and reversal twists backward.**_

"_Why…?" __**The only thing Chris could squeeze out in-between gasps.**_

"_You humans think the world will bend to your strength and will power?" __**He laughs benevolently into the ceiling.**_

_**Chris's head touches the floor as he gets on his knees, his eyes shining a emerald green color. A blast in the shape of a disc flies out from Chris knocking the demon back ward and on his back looking in total shock at such strength. Chris stands up looking down upon the demon.**_

"_Time is up, the game is decided." __**Chris says with authority.**_

"_Im…possible…" __**The demon gasps.**_

_**Chris walks over and grabs him by his cloak and lifts him up off the ground and has the sword the demon possessed and drives it into the demon. The demon laughs at how silly Chris is being, but Chris smirks and adds his own power to it driving it deeper. In the background a tear sounds and the shield of vines crakes with green light escaping till it shatters altogether. Chris awakes as if from a dream screaming his lungs and air returning to his lungs.**_

_**The curse finally lifted…**_

_**(**_**Flash Flash Flash**_**) **_

On the field his long Jet black hair tied back in a pony-tail his sword at his side, his arms crossed his golden brown eyes distant as if lost in thought. Is outfit is simple, kimono with long jacket with ripped sleeves; His strength is known through out the lands no man has ever defeated him and he never lost in a tournament.

One day that all changed…

-TBC-


End file.
